


Should Not Be

by sighhcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sighhcas/pseuds/sighhcas
Summary: Castiel is a model, and Crowley, his manager. Now, where does Dean fit in? He's the photographer. And how is this Destiel? Well, Cas falls for his photographer, even though Crowley protests constantly.





	1. Chapter One

Castiel's POV  
"No! He is your photographer, you will not, absolutely will not, date him, or think about it. Remember, you're straight, Mr. Novak, you're straight" My manager, Crowley said to me as we were walking out of the building that our latest busniness meeting was held in. He had caught me thinking about my photographer, Dean Winchester. Goddamm he was a sweet piece of human being. I mean, those lips, that hair. And GODDAMNIT, those fairytale eyes. Who couldn't fall for him?

But one problem, I'm sure he's straight, and I'm sure that my manager would lose his head if he heard I had ever even thought about asking my photographer out. So here we are, him yelling at me for liking my photographer. And he continued to scold me...  
"I will absolutely not let you ruin the reputation I have helped you build for you to date that man! He looks like he crawled out of a trash bin, and you're a very known model, you are not dating or thinking about dating him, anymore, got it, Castiel?" He said and I simply nodded, walking to my car. "Fuck him" I thought, though I know that I would never be where I am without him, and I am quite thankful for him.

°°°°

Dean's POV  
"Dean, I've given you a job and a place to live, what more can I give you?" Sam said, while cooking some dinner for us. Yes, I am older, by four years, and now I am depending on him, when it should very well be the other way around. My brother, Sam is a model, a very talented one at that. And I'm his photographer and his roommate, all because of him. I had asked for a bit more than I should have, some money. I shouldn't have asked, god damn I'm a greedy piece of shit. "I'm sorry Sammy, I shouldn't have asked, forget it. I'll start saving instead of blowing my money on beer, strippers and pie." I replied and headed on to my room. Sam currently had a girl over, his girlfriend of 5 months, Sophie, and I was alone. And in the closet, not that I would admit that to anyone. God, I need to stop hiding but I never will, not until I know that I won't be judged for this. In an hour, I would have to head to the studio to go photoshoot some new client. Doubt she or he would stay long enough. I just wanted to photograph a client I have had for a few months now, Castiel Novak. He had the bluest eyes, and dark brown, messy hair that half the time can't be contained, god he's perfect. Like he was sent from the heavens.

But one problem, he'd never like someone like me...


	2. Chapter Two

Dean's POV  
Sam and Sophie were sucking faces on the couch, now I know how he felt when I brought girls home, when we still lived with Dad. He felt grossed out and kinda jealous, two weird feelings mixed together. They could at least get a room. Well, I'll be leaving in 5 minutes to go to a photoshoot, maybe Mr. Novak will be there, hopefully not his manager, he doesn't like me too much, I really wish I knew why. I think Sam might though.   
"Sammy! I'm leaving!" I called throughout the room and grabbed my car keys, my bag and my small camera I keep at home mostly.   
°°°°  
A female model who looked like on of those strippers at the cheap clubs, circles under her eyes, blonde shaggy hair, horrible makeup. Maybe she supposed to be that way...  
"Well, hello there" she said and winked. Fuck this is gonna be long. I glanced at her manager but the manager just rolled her eyes. "So first, just pose normally, okay? Then we can do whatever poses you'd like" I said to the model and she just nodded, looking me up and down continuously. Then she flashed a suggesting smile as she posed, a not very normal pose at that. This is going to a long ass day.   
°°°°  
Castiel's POV  
"You aren't scheduled to be there for another hour, Mr. Castiel" My assistant, Dani said to me, but I didn't care. I wanted to see Dean. I really wanted to see Dean...  
"Dani, do I look like I care about that? I'm the one who should be in charge here." I responded and with that, walked out to the SUV and hopped in. "To the studio" I said to my driver, who very well knew my schedule, and looked at me like I was crazy to want to go early.   
As long as Crowley doesn't find out, otherwise I'd be screwed, switching agencies, switching photographers, causing a big stir and a whole lot of issues. Let's pray that Dani doesn't tell Crowley.


	3. Chapter Three

Dean's POV  
By this time, the stripper model was all over me. "Come on, no one will know" she purred in my ear, even though her manager is right by us. "No" I said, and repeated myself. Though I doubt she would be stopping anytime soon. After about 20 minutes of her trying to get me in bed, she finally gave up for the moment. "I can get you fired" she said as she stalked off, pouting. "Same to you!" I yelled to her, since the only way to get her to hear me was to yell. I walked back to the camera and laptop and

I sent the photos to the processors, who would decide if they were good enough or not, and if she'd have to redo them or not. I set up my camera for the next photoshoot and walked to the back, for food. Then I remembered that Castiel had the next booking with me, and it was the swimsuit line!  
The latest fashion line was a swimsuit line, mainly for males. Mr. Novak was chosen to model the 'suits, along with Sam, but they would not be in photos with eachother until the last day of shooting. Only a few photos will be of them together, and I have to say, when I found, I was quite jealous.  
Even though I know Sam is definitely straight as a pole, I was still jealous, I didn't want Sam to get to stand with the guy I liked; I couldn't tell Sam though.   
••••  
Castiel's POV  
My driver pulled up to the entrance I always used but I shook my head. "Then back, it's closer to where I wanna be" I told him and waited for him to move. He did and I out, walking in, I was gonna be seeing Dean soon, and damn was I excited. I'd get to see my photographer. Why was I this excited about a photographer? I mean, yeah, he's attractive, with those green eyes, just like a disney princess, and that nice body with muscles that showed through his shirt at times... I could go on and on, but that would be a bore, a waste of energy needed to gaze at his wonderful and amazing body, and listen to his deep, soothing voice.


End file.
